Popular (Traducción: iPopular by LucyCullen123)
by Rainbowtigerr
Summary: Samantha es popular, reina de la escuela. Freddie es un perdedor, nerd del club AV. ¿Que pasará cuando le digan a Samantha que será expulsada si no consigue un tutor? Rated T por lenguaje y temas relacionados al sexo. Ninguna relación con iCarly, solo los personajes. Traduccion de iPopular. (todos los derechos y creditos para LucyCullen123 con los permisos correspondientes)
1. Día 1&2

_Hola! Es un placer para mí traducir este fic tan bueno, es uno de los mejores que he leido en fiction y deseaba que todos los seddie shippers de latinoamerica y españa pudieran leerlo. por eso decidí traducirlo y subiré capitulos todos los domingos_

_**Antes quiero decir que este fanfic NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, todo el credito es para su autora original **__**LucyCullen123 **__**yo solo lo traducí. y quiero agredecer por permitirme hacerlo :) **_

_iCarly y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Dan Schneider _

**Popular **

**Fredward**

_Now here we are, so close yet so far, how did I pass the test?_

_When will you realise? Baby I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break _

Puse mi mano sobre el despertador, en un intento de apagarlo. Tiré las sabanas por encima de mi cabeza y trate de volver a dormir. Por supuesto, no iba a suceder, porque casi inmediatamente después de haberlo apagado, mi puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi madre,

'Freddie-bear! Vas a llegar tarde! "ella exclamó: "¡Vamos, arriba, arriba, arriba!"

" Sí, estaba levantándome mamá " gemí de debajo de las sábanas medio dormido

"Bueno, date prisa! No querrás llegar tarde! " -dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-

"Los panqueques están sobre la mesa ", sonrió, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Gemí y me levanté. Agarré mis gafas , me pasé la mano por el pelo y cogi unos vaqueros y una camisa de vestir y entre en el cuarto de baño. Rápidamente me meti en la ducha antes de ir a desayunar. Me lavé el pelo y me pasé el peine antes de terminar de vestirme. Salí a la sala de estar y, efectivamente, allí estaba mi mamá sentada a la mesa con una pila enorme de panqueques en frente de ella. Rodé mis ojos,

'Buenos días mamá "- dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla

"Buenos días mi pequeño Freddie-bear" me sonrió

"¡Mamá! que hemos dicho acerca de ese nombre?" Le pregunté

"Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento ", dijo. Me eché a reír y cogió un panqueque de la pila y comenzó a comerlo.

" ¿Un gran día el de hoy no? " mi mamá comentó.

Levanté las cejas, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba hablando

"proyecto de la ciencia? "preguntó ella, haciendo trotar mi memoria,

"Ah, claro" yo asentí. Miré mi reloj: "Hablando de eso será mejor que me vaya" dije, poniendo el último pedazo de panqueque en mi boca y agarrando mi mochila del sofá

'Hasta luego, mamá" dije, saliendo de la puerta

"¡Ah! Freddie-bear? " . Suspiré y me fui a abrazarla,

"Ten un buen día en la escuela hoy cariño," Y no dejes que otros chicos te molesten "rodé los ojos

"Hasta luego mamá" Me cerró la puerta detrás de mí temiendo lo que iba a venir. Otro día en el infierno.

_**Punto de vista. Sam**_

Apagé mi alarma y me levante para la escuela, estreché mis brazos y cogi mi atuendo que dejé listo el dia anterior. sujete mi cabello con una cola de caballo (Lo lacié despues de bañarme anoche) y me puse mi maquillaje.

Mi maquillaje tomó algo de 20 minutos los cuales me harían llegar tarde. Rapidamente tomé mi bolso y sali de la habitacion, nadie estaba en el pasillo asi que baje las escaleras para descubrir que no habia nadie aún ahi. Abri la alacena y saqué una barrita de cereal. Después tome mis llaves del auto, Mi hogar visto desde afuera podria parecer una mansion, Así que no me molestaba traer a la gente, como mis amigos.

Entré a mi auto y recogi a Carly. Amaba ir a la escuela, no solo porque me iba lejos de mis padres, sino porque todos me querían. Ellos me escuchaban en todo lo que les decía. Todos los profesores me amaban. Otro día en el paraíso.

Freddie

Caminé afuera de la puerta de Bushwell Plaza y vi a carly esperando afuera, posiblemente para el aventón que le da otra chica en la escuela

"Hey carly" saludé

"Hey Freddie" me sonrió

"Esperando a un aventon?" le pregunté

"Si, te ofresco uno, pero no estoy segura" ella comenzó a hablar

"Ella piensa que soy un tonto y me odia" "Ella no te conoce bien" me dijo. De pronto un auto deportivo color rojo con la palabra "Princesa" sobre la placa. La chica era Samantha Puckett, estaba sentada en la parte delantera con un par de gafas oscuras y el pelo ahora en cascada sobre sus hombros cuando llegó ¿Podría ser mas estereotipo? La chica rica de la escuela que todos aman. Suspiré y comence a caminar a la escuela

Llegé a la escuela diez minutos tarde y corrí a mi clase

"Perdón, estoy tarde "

"Freddie sabes que no toleramos tardanzas en esta escuela" el dijo " Detencion después de clases" Suspiré y me senté. Minutos después Samantha Puckett entró

"Cuanto lo siento, estoy tarde" ella dijo. ¿Como podría? ella fue a la escuela al mismo tiempo que yo y estaba manejando.. "Olvidé algo en casa y tuve que volver" continuó.

"Ok Samantha, está bien solo sientate" el profesor le dijo

¿QUE? Oh dios. estoy tan cansado de esto ahora, es la tercera vez esta semana que llega tarde y no tiene detención y yo sí! esto es una mierda. Suspiré y tome las notas. La mire de nuevo y ella se estaba pintando las uñas ¿EN CLASE? Como es que no la suspenden por esto!

SPOV

Estuve en la linea esperando para mi almuerzo cuando Carly me tiró la mala noticia de que estaba saliendo con mi ex.

"QUE?" exclamé

"Um.. Pregunté si estaria bien si saliera con Shane" Repirtió. Ok, no están saliendo pero me lo estaba preguntando

" ¿Porque quieres salir con él?" Pregunte con disgusto

"Bueno es lindo y creo que yo le gusto" dijo " El otro dia me lo dijo"

" Bien, puedes quedartelo yo ya rompi todo con él" dije

"Ok, gracias" se animo a decirme. Cogí un plato de pan del contenedor y lo puse en mi bandeja

"Oh" dije, cogiendolo de nuevo "¿Quieres?" pregunté "Parece que a ti te gusta todo lo que dejo" tiré el pan en su bandeja "Esto es demasiado carls" Le dije mientras la dejé sola sentandome en la mesa y comiendo ensalada

"Hey nena" Jake apareció sentandose cerca de mi y besando mi cuello

"Hey babe" Le dije quitando mi cuello y besándolo en los labios. Me correspondió antes de que Carly y Becca se sentaran

"Hey Bex, donde has estado? no te he visto en todo el día" Comenté comiendo algo de mi ensalada

"Oh.. eh estado con brad" me dijo

"Oh dios ¿que han estado haciendo?" Pregunté con una sonrisa

"Oh hemos estado bajo las gradas fajando por un rato pero luego llegamos a más "Dijo sonriente

"que perra" Exclamé. ella comenzo a reirse

"No tanto como tú"

"Callate" protesté. Luego vino Riley con Beth y Jo

"Hey Sam?" Riley preguntó

"Dime?" contesté

"El Sr Johnson quiere verte en su oficina" me dijo

"Ugh que quiere?" me fastidie mientras me paraba, tomé mi bolso y cogí el resto de mi almuerzo para darselo a Carly " puedes tenerlo" le dije con sinismo y camine a la oficina del Sr Johnson. Ahora pensará antes de salir con uno de mis ex novios. toqué la puerta

"Si?" escuché su voz desde adentro. Arreglé mi ropa antes de entrar y ajuste mi bra. ¿Que? quizá tenga que coquetear un poco

'Mi amigo me dijo que quería verme" le dije

'Sí' respondio, "Toma asiento" me dijo señalando una silla opuesta a su mesa "mira" empezó cuando me sente "He visto algunas notas en clase y Uh Ho no es un buen comienzo"

"Entonces..."Dije no captando el punto

"Mira Samantha, larga historia que se hace corta si no consiges buenas notas podría echarte de este curso" terminó

"¿QUE?" exclamé "me he partido el trasero por esto"

" Te sugiero que pongas mas esfuerzo en tus estudios" me dijo

"Les pongo un monton de esfuerzo" comencé a decir

"Pintar tus uñas en clase no es un esfuerzo" replicó

"Que debo hacer entonces..?"

"Bueno" y agarro un pedazo de papel escribio algo y me lo dio "Te he conseguido un tutor" sujeté el papel sin ver el nombre

"Un tutor?" pregunte" Se refiere a esos chicos sudorosos y mayores que no pueden hacerla como maestros?

"De hecho es uno de tus compañeros" Oh dios, con que clase de perdedor me ha condenado?

"De hecho señor no necesito tutoria" dije parandome "Dejaré el curso" dije volteando hacia la puerta

"Si lo dejas estarás expulsada" me amenazó

"¿QUE?" voltee

"Si dejas el curso, te expulsaremos, no tienes las suficientes buenas notas para acabar" me explicó. Gruñi y camine hacia el sujetando el pedazo de papel

"¿Con quien me ha tocado?"

"Fredward Benson" Johnson replicó. la mire confundida

"Nunca he oido de él"

"Fredward es uno de nuestros mejores estudiantes, estoy seguro que con él podras pasar el curso"

'Fredward?' reí, "me suena a perdedor"

"Samantha" Johnson gritó

"Quien es?" pregunté

"Fredward benson" repitió "El se sienta detrás de ti en clases" me recalcó. Movi la cabeza nunca lo habia visto en toda mi vida. negó con la cabeza "No importa" se rindio" Solo velo en el salón de estudios en el almuerzo mañana"

"Ok lo haré" dije saliendo de la oficina, tirando la puerta detrás de mi. Como se atreve a decirme que necesito un tutor? No necesito ningun tutor! especialmente uno tonto, y geek. vi a Jake por mi casillero. sonrei mientras me acercaba

"Hey baby" Saludé despues de jalarlo para darle un beso, nos besamos por unos minutos antes de la campana.

Conducí con carly y Becca después de la escuela

"¿Quieren ir de compras?"

"Porsupuesto" Becca dijo

"No puedo, tengo un buen de tarea mañana" Carly dijo

"Vamos carls, no seas tan aguafiestas" le dije

"Ok. esta bien"

"Genial" dije poniendo el carro en marcha cuando me di cuenta de un chico con aspecto nerd caminando al frente del carro

"Fuera del camino imbecil" grité presionando el freno "Se supone que tú pararias" me gritó de vuelta ¿acaso me habia respondido? "No paro por tontos" le dije y cambie de direccion para ir al centro comercial

Cruce la puerta con todas mis bolsas, bueno las puse como pude en mi habitación. Las acomode debajo de mi cama. Traté de probarme los nuevos zapatos que compré cuando escuche un portazo de la puerta principal. Sin hacer ruido y despacio cerre la puerta de mi cuarto, Mamá y papa estaban aquí. La verdad es, que pareciera que tengo una vida perfecta, ya saben.. Popular, hermosa, casa increíble, rica, carro increíble pero mis padres.. mis padres no son exacto...

"Sam" Mi padre me llamó

"¿Si papá? " pregunté

"Ven y acomoda las bolsas" me dijo cuando saqué mi cabeza por la puerta

"Claro" le dije, encaminandome a la cocina

"Asi que.. ¿que hiciste después de la escuela?" Preguntó mamá. Abri mi boca para hablar pero mi padre me interrumpió

"Probablemente acostandose con ese chico que trata de hacer pasar por su novio" Dijo sarcastico "La misma puta de siempre" me dijo

"No, fui de compras" me defendí

"¿De que?¿Juguetes para chicos?"preguntó "Enserio sammy si te acuestas con otros chicos diferentes tendremos que comprarte un hall para ponerlos a todos" No dije nada, solo seguí acomodando las bolsas, esto era solo un poco del ataque verbal que mi papá me da de diferente manera todos los días. No le he dicho nada a nadie.

FPOV

Entré a la cafeteria para almorzar cuando vi a Carly en la linea. Ella volteó y me sonrio, Samantha me miró entonces, volvió a Carly y le dijo algo que la disgusto por la forma en la que le miraba, no hace falta ser un genio para saber que le estaba diciendo

"¿Que?" Samantha gritó. me hizo botar la manzana que estaba agarrando

"Um.. pregunté si estaba bien que saliera con Shane" Carly dijo en un hilo de voz. Recuerdo a Shane.. El y Samantha salieron hace unas pocas semanas. Ella lo botó porque descubrió a Jake una semana después "¿porque querrias salir con el?" ella le preguntó en un tono molesto

"Bueno es lindo y creo que le gusto" Dijo carly sonriente "El otro día me dijo que..

"Bien puedes tenerlo" Samantha le interrumpio "ya terminé con el"

"¿Enserio?" Carly preguntó con esperanzas

"Oh gracias" dijo carly sonriente, continué con lo mio cuando Samantha volvió a hablar

"Oh" dijo con pan en la mano"¿quieres esto? " preguntó "Parece que te gusta todo lo que yo dejo" cuando lo boto en su bandeja "Muchos carbohidratos" ella dijo y luego se alejó

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunté a mi amiga, estaba dolida

"Sí, bien" suspiró "Gracias" sonrio y luego se unio a la tonta de Samantha en la mesa. No puedo creer como le habla a sus amigos, Page por mi comida y me fui junto a los del club de Audio y video en la mesa. Luego vi hacia la mesa de Samantha y estaba besándose con Jake en frente de Carly y Becca, la otra amiga.

"Oye vendrás a la reunion de AV mañana?" Jeremy preguntó

"No, no puedo" dije

"¿Que?¿Porque no?" Gibby dijo

"Estoy dando tutoría a alguien que conoceré mañana" Dije aún mirando a la mesa de Samantha, que aún hablaba con Becca ignorando a Carly

"Viejo" Gibby exclamó pasando su mano en frente de mi rostro "Deja de mirar a Puckett"

"Que?" tosí "No la estaba mirando" confirmé

"Viejo ¿La deseas? " me preguntó Jeremy

"No" contesté

"Es muy sexy" Jeremmy dijo

"Si, viejo estás dicendo que no te la echarías?" Gibby me preguntó

"No, no lo haría" dije

"Porque?" preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

"Porque es una hueca"

"Sexy Hueca" gibby dijo

"¿Sabes lo que le dice a sus amigos?" Pregunté

"Si" ellos me dijeron, rodé los ojos y puse una patata en mi boca

" Entonces.. Estás diciendo que no tendrías nada con ella? Gibby preguntó

"No gibby"

"¿Enserio?" Jeremmy dijo

"Enserio" confirmé

"Pero es muy ardiente" Gib exclamó

"Miren" dije poniendo mis brazos sobre la silla "No quiero discutir es fisicamente linda" Me paré y tomé mi bandeja vacía "Pero les aseguro que no hay nada lindo en su personalidad" Terminé y puse mi bandeja en el tacho de basura caminando hacia mi casillero

Abri la puerta de mi apartamento para encontrar una nota de mi mamá sobre la mesa, decía que estaba en el trabajo antes de la hora y que no iba a estar en casa hasta después de ir a la escuela mañana. Suspiré en alivio. Al menos no vería el moreton en mi rostro, Ah si tuve un incidente con un chico en la escuela. Me negé a hacer su tarea y él.. bueno no lo tomó muy bien, tiré mi mochila por algún lado y prendí la televisión.

SPOV

I look around, there's a whole lot of pretty ladies, but none like you, you shine so bright-

Apagé mi alarma, levantandome para el siguiente día. Me quede dormida anoche asi que no t uve tiempo ni de bañarme ni de alaciarme el cabello. Así que tuve que levantarme una hora antes para bañarme. Gruñi con fastidio cuando agarré mi toalla y entraba a la ducha. Me lavé el cabello y depile mis piernas, Iba a usar una mini falda hoy. Salgo de la ducha y veo el reloj en la otra esquina del baño. Hmm supongo que no tengo tiempo de usar la laceadora, Me salté el desayuno para tener tiempo extra para mi cabello, Sonreí y me puse mi ropa, una mini falda rosa con una blusa blanca y unas botas largas rosas también. Cogí mis llaves para recoger a Carly

Llegé al edificio Bushwell donde recogo a Carly y estaba esperando afuera. Last Friday Night de Katy Perry estaba sonando en la radio mientras que subía al asiento del copiloto

"Hey" saludé

"Hey" me sonrió

"Asi que.. ¿que está pasando contigo y shane?" le dije, ella quedó sorprendida ¿porque lo haría? es mi ex

"Um.. bueno pensé bien y creo que no es una buena idea" me dijo y yo sonreí "Osea.. ¿uno de los exs de una de mis mejores amigas?" preguntó

"Sí, probablemente estás en lo correcto" sonreí

Llegé 10 minutos tarde como siempre y textee a Jake

Para:Jakey3

De:Princesa

Hey, donde estás?Xx

Para: Princesa

De:Jakey3

Bajo las escaleras ;) podrías venir ahora mismo...

Para:Jakey3

De:Princesa

Estaré ahi en un minuto ;) xxx

Tomé rumbo hacia las escaleras para ver a mi novio cuando un tonto con gafas se topó conmigo en la escuela

"Fijate idiota" me alteré

"Lo siento.. yo" luego el se detuvo vio con quien estaba hablando "Perdón" murmuró antes de desaparecer

"¿Donde has estado en esta mañana? Perdiste dos clases" Becca preguntó

"Oh Jake y yo estabamos bajo las escaleras.. luego "Dije poniendo un bocado de ensalada en mi boca "Luego fuimos de compras" saqué algo de debajo de la mesa "¿Te gusta mi cartera nueva?"pregunté

"La adoro" becca exclamó

"Hermosa" dijo carly

"Prada" les dije

"¿Cuanto costó?"

"250 Dolares" contesté "Algo barato claro, estaba de oferta" les dije cuando sonó la alarma de mi teléfono

"Ugh" me quejé "Perdón chicas, tengo que irme" sali tomando mi bolso

"¿Donde?" Becca me preguntó

"La estúpida tutoría" les dije

"Llamanos" dijo Becca

"Te amo perra" le dije

"te amamos también" Carly y Becca respondieron de vuelta. Suspiré y caminé al lugar donde debería conocer a mi tutor. Como debería ser un 'tutor'? Es de mi edad y está en mi clase, que podría enseñarme que no sepa ya? Empecé a textear a Jake de nuevo

Para: Jakey 3

De: Princesa

Vienes luego de la escuela? :) te quiero

Contestó rapido

Para: Princesa

de: Jakey 3

Te quiero también.. no sé te veo en mi carro?

Para: Jakey 3

De: Princess

ok :) xx

Puse mi telefono en mi bolso y suspiré cuando me di cuenta de que mi "tutor" no estaba aquí decidi solo esperar aquí, tire las bolsas por algún lado esperando.

FPOV

Estaba por conocer a quien iba a enseñar en la sala de español. cuando entré a la puerta para ver quien iba a ser mi alumno me di cuenta que no había nadie, pero luego vi una silueta cerca de la ventana, entré y no pude creer a quien estaba viendo. Samantha Puckett. estaba sentada en la mesa.

'S-Samantha?' Pregunté. ella apartó su telefono y me miró confundida

'si?' preguntó. ¿que rayos debia hacer ahora?

'Tu... necesitas tutoría?'

'Oh, tu eres el tutor ' dijo levantándose de la mesa

'Bueno escucha yo no sé quien eres pero..' la corté

'Freddie Benson?' le pregunté

'Bueno eso lo sé.. digo, está en la hoja' me respondió

'Me siento detrás tuyo en clases!' Le di una mirada , 'Fijate idiota?' Cité lo que me dijo

'Oh, claro! sí! ahora recuerdo quien eres' dijo, 'Escucha yo no necesito esta tutoría pero aparentemente la necesito y aparentemente hay algo que tú sabes que yo no.. así que.. enseñame" Me retó. estaba ahí mirándola solo a ella "Que?" me preguntó haciendome salir de mis pensamientos

'B-bue-no'

'si?' Me preguntó, 'Estoy esperando' Me dijo, tosí y me pare para dirigirme a la puerta

'A donde te vas?' preguntó confundida,

'no necesito esto' Negé con la cabeza y cerré la puerta con Samantha adentro.. me topé con Johnson

'QUE ES ESTO? ' pregunte con brusquedad regresandole el papel que me habia dado 'Samantha pucket?' admití ' Enserio?'

'Fredward, escucha ella necesita un poquito de ayuda extra y tú puedes darsela ' me comento

'Bueno estaba mal, no puedo con esto. simplemente no puedo manejarlo' Dije alejandome más de la puerta

'Te daré creditos extra ' Me dijo y volteé instantaneamente

'que?' pregunté sorprendido,

'Si le das tutoría yo te daré creditos extra' 'Se ven bien en solicitudes de universidad' Me dijo, y tenía razon los creditos extra podrían ayudarme demasiado para entrar a la universidad pero no sabía si Samantha Puckett lo valía

'Ok, esta bien' me rendí, 'Seré su tutor ' le dije y aún asi segui caminando hacia los casilleros 'Empezamos mañana.. a esta hora' y me alejé.

Fin cap 1


	2. Día 3

Hola de nuevo! :D

_**todo el credito para **__**LucyCullen123 **_

Día 3.

SPOV

Estaba con carly, Jake y los chicos en el auto

-Oh- dije mirando atrás del auto y viendolos -Pueden caminar hoy- les dije abriendoles la puerta del carro -Jake y yo iremos a mi casa- dije -Los veo mañana- les dije antes de irme

No sé como pude abrir la puerta, era dificil con el chico pegado a mi cuello. Cerré la puerta y fui inmediatamente empujada al sofá que estaba detras de nosotros. El puso su mano automaticamente en mi espalda debajo de mi camiseta y quitó mi bra. Continuo besandome el cuello

-Ugh- gruñí frustrada, lo tome de la cara y lo obligé a besarme. Me empujó hacia el sofá asi que termine estando debajo de él

-¿Donde estan tus padres? mm- Dijo

-Fuera- respondí antes de seguir besandolo -No volverán hasta mañana- dijo, ¿Acaso penso que lo iba a invitar a venir con mis padres acá? Porfavor! continué besandolo, mordiendo sensualmente su labio inferior mientras mis manos trazaron el camino hacia debajo de su camiseta. Gimió y puso sus manos alrededor de mis pechos

-Mmmm- moví la cabeza. El miró confundido -Mi habitación- dije y tomé su mano llevandolo hacia mi habitacion ...

-Eso estuvo increible- Dijo Jake sobre mi cama

-Ajá- replique. La verdad es que han habido mejores

-Hey nena?- preguntó

-Si?-

-Donde están tus padres?- preguntó y yo me fastidie

-No lo sé, solo se que no van a volver hasta mañana así que si quieres de nuevo..- sonreí insinuandole algo

-¿Quienes son tus padres?- preguntó

-¿QUE?-

-¿Quienes son?¿Quienes son tu familia?-

-¿porque tan interesado- pregunte con mucho fastidio

-Hemos estado saliendo por dos semanas y no sé nada de ti- me dijo

-Y?- pregunté

-Que esto no va a funcionar si no sabemos nada del otro- ¿Relación?- Como.. a quien eres mas cercana ¿Papa? o ¿Mama? tienes hermanos? - preguntó

-No voy a discutir eso contigo- dije levantándome

-¿Ves?ahi vamos de nuevo, cada vez que quiero que te abras conmigo te cierras- dijo, rodé los ojos

-Sammy tu nunca dices como te sientes...o...que sientes - dijo -Dime por favor- hablar de mis sentimientos? eso no va a pasar nunca

-Mira Jake.. no creo que esto funcione- dije poniendome una sabana al rededor de mi cuerpo desnudo

-¿Que? - preguntó

-Vete- le dije, me miró boquiabierto

-Ok- dijo poniendose los jeans y agarrando su camiseta, le abri la puerta

-Bye- dije con una mueca. supongo que me habra maldecido cuando me fui, suspiré sentandome en el sofá

FPOV

-Hola Freddie-bear- mi mamá exclamo cruzando la puerta

-¡Mamá!- reclamé

-Ok Ok, perdón Freddie- me dijo envolviendome en un abrazo -Perdón por no estar aqui cuando saliste de la escuela-

-Esta bien- le sonreí, poniendo mi mochila debajo del sofá -Hey, escucha conocí a mi pupila hoy-

-Enserio? ¿Quien era?-

-Samantha.. Puckett-

-¿Samantha Puckett? - preguntó -¿la -amiga- de Carly?¿La que se burla de ti desde que tenías siete años?-

-Sip- contesté

-Fredward!¿Aun lo vas a hacer?- preguntó

-Si ganaré creditos extras por eso-,

-Pero que hay si ella lastima a mi osito Freddie? - dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Mamá, estaré bien- rodé mis ojos y rompi el abrazo -Escucha mamá tengo tarea que hacer- dije cogiendo mi mochila y caminando hacia mi cuarto

-Oh Freddie?- voltee -Tu auto volvió de la tienda hoy-

-Enserio? aw- sonreí -gracias mamá-

Desperté dandome cuenta que me quedé dormido sobre mi escritorio haciendo mi tarea de cálculo. Mire mi reloj y rapidamente agarré mis libros y mi mochila, me apresuré a sacar mi ropa para el día. ¿porque mamá no me habia despertado? Me acerqué a la cocina para ver una nota que decía que realmente lo sentía pero se habia ido al trabajo. Oh por eso era, tomé desayuno rapidamente y basicamente salí corriendo por la puerta

SPOV

-Hey, pastelito -Saludé a Carly, cuando ella subió al coche por la mañana,

-Eh-dijo, poniendose su cinturón de seguridad. Comencé a conducir y ella habló de nuevo: -Así que ...- interrumpi

-Así que ...? -Le pregunté,

-Lo que pasó entre tú y Jake anoche? -le preguntó,

-Lo deje-respondí

¿Por qué? -me preguntó,

-es repetitivo-dije

-que pena, estaba muy bueno -ella comentó:

-He visto mejores -Me encogí de hombros. Ella me miró: -Entonces, su cuerpo...- me interrumpió, sonriendo. Las dos nos reímos.

Las leccióne pasaron muy rápido, debido al hecho de que el profesor no estaba y tuvimos un sustituto, por lo que, naturalmente, no estábamos haciendo nada. Becca y yo pasamos la clase pintandonos las uñas mutuamente, las siguientes horas peinandonos. Tuve libres las horas siguientes así que pensaba en ir a casa temprano pero un recordatorio sonó en mi telefono, me recordaba que tenía que ver a mi "tutor". Suspire y me dirigí a la sala donde quedé de reunirme

-Hola, Samantha- saludó

-Acabemos con esto - dije, caminando junto a él y en la habitación. Me senté en una de las mesas y puse mi mochila sobre el suelo , -¿Qué estamos aprendiendo ? -Le pregunté

-Escucha-dijo, sentándose -Estoy haciendo esto para ayudarte a pasar, ok? -le preguntó, -Entonces, podrias dejar de lado tu "actitud" -dijo

-Actitud?- Le pregunté -No tengo una actitud! - Exclamé

-Bueno podriamos empezar con el... -

-Oye, no eres más que un tonto y demasiado perdedor para ver el privilegio que tienes al enseñarme a mí! -le dije - Y creo que eres tú el que tiene un problema de "actitud" - afirmé. Respiró profundamente,

-Vamos a empezar con los pronombres diferentes de... -

-Ni siquiera me conoces! -Exclamé -¡Cómo puedes juzgarme si nisiquiera me conoces!

-Te conozco- dijo -Más de lo que imaginas

- Vamos a seguir con la mierda que se supone que debemos aprender y fingiré escucharte -le dije. Él suspiró y recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta: -¿ A Dónde vas? -Le pregunté

-Esto es todo, lo ultimo - dijo- no puedo enseñar a una niña malcriada como tú- negó con la cabeza, nunca nadie me habia hablado de esa manera antes.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? -Exclamé, -¿Sabes quién soy yo? Le pregunté. Se burló y empezó a salir por la puerta

-No, espera! -Exclamé

-¿Qué?- preguntó el volteando

- Necesito esto - dije en voz bien baja, se rió un rato

- Olvidalo- dijo riendo como si se tratara de alguna clase de broma - No podrías pagarme por enseñarte algo - dijo en un tono bastante bajo pero no lo suficiente porque lo escuché. Así que una idea cruzó mi mente. Es un tonto, un poco solitario no lo había visto con una chica antes...

- Hey- dije antes de que cruzara la puerta

- ¿Que?- preguntó

-Me enseñas- dje- Y...yo te pagaré- le ofrecí caminando seductoramente cerca de él

-Dije que no podrías ni pagarme por hacerlo- me retó

-No con dinero..- dije y lentamente puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello- En...¿favores sexuales?- le sugerí y de repente me empujó lejos de él

-Mira, parece que tienes que aprender esto- comenzó a decirme- así que yo te enseñaré hasta que consigas subir tus notas- me dijo y sonrió- Nada de favores sexuales- dijo

-Bien, si es lo que quieres- Dije, se sentó de nuevo y sacó los libros

-Ok.. así que ¿pronombres?- negé con la cabeza. Habló un poco y la verdad es que escuché solo una vez, el enseñaba de una manera en la que entendí todo a la primera..

- ¿Entendiste?- preguntó

- De hecho, sí.. a la primera - Respondí

- Bien- dijo guardando sus libros- Ahora hablemos acerca de ti- dijo, ¿QUE?

-¿que?- pregunté

-Tú

- ¿Que hay conmigo?- lo corté..

-¿Que onda con la actitud?- preguntó ¿actitud?

-¿Actitud?- reclamé -¿a que te refieres?

-Tu problema de actitud- Me dijo

-¡No tengo un problema de actitud!- Grité- Terminamos esto- Exclamé

- ¿Porque haces esto?

- ¿Hacer que?

- Esto. Eres muy cerrada - dijo- Necesitas abrirte- dijo

-¿Que?- grité de nuevo - Nisiquiera me conoces! No tienes derecho a juzgarme cuando no sabes nada de mí, No puedo creer que estés diciendome esto! ¡A MI!

- Bueno, te conosco practicamente de toda mi vida - exclamó

- ¿Que? ¿Haz estado acosandome o algo así?

- No, pero estuviste en preescolar conmigo, en primaria, y ahora en la secundaria - me dijo- y siempre haz sido igual! - exclamó

-¿Que?- pregunté - ¿Hermosa?¿Popular? tú solo haz estado celoso de mí, de que soy popular y tengo todo y tú...solo eres un perdedor sin nada

- ¿Que?¿Celoso?- Preguntó ironico- De ti? bien, porque estoy celoso de alguien que no tiene consideración con nadie? que no escucha?¿Que no tiene modales?¿Que es ruda?- preguntó yo solo cogí mi bolsa indignada

-Estás muy celoso- dije antes de irme de la sala. Nadie me había hablado de la manera que el habia hecho antes. En parte me... gustó ver a alguien haciendo esto, discutir..Ugh, que demonios?No puedo creer que que haya tenido las agallas para hacer eso y dijo que no está celoso de mí? TODOS ESTÁN CELOSOS DE MÍ ¿Porque él no? la pequeña sonrisa en mis labios se borró mientras caminaba hacia el auto. Me enfrentó. Aún no puedo creerlo! Si fuera otra persona sería ardiente, Dije que como habia actuado era ardiente, NO ÉL. Borré la sonrisa que apareció de nuevo en mis labios. ¿Porque sonrío? Ugh tengo que admitirlo.. me sorprendió que haya tenido el valor de decirme eso, No puedo creer que Benson me haya negado los favores sexuales. ¿Que pasa con el? Quizá sea yo..No, eso no puede ser..quizá es gay..se lo preguntaré

FPOV

- Mamá ¿estás en casa?- La llamé al llegar al apartamento

- Hola Freddie be- Y se detuvo - Um, ¿como estuvo la tutoría con esa horrible chica?- preguntó

-Mamá.. ella no esta bien pero yo no diría que es horrible.. diría perdida - Le dije

- Ok, como estuvo la tutoría con esa "chica perdida"?

-Estuvo...bien..-respondí- me escuchó casi toda la tutoría pero después de eso, nosotros tuvimos una discusión- dije tirandome en el sofá

- Escucha Freddie yo sé que odias a esta chica...

- Bueno yo no diría que la odio...

- Ok, pero tu sabes que esa chica no es de tus "mejores amigos" pero estoy segura que mejorará - sonrió

- Sí quizá - respondi

- ¿Tienes tarea?

- Sí, francés- suspiré

- Bueno mejor anda y hazla - me dijo - Te traeré unas deliciosas rodajas de pepino - Sonrio antes de irse a la cocina. Cogí mis cosas y entre a mi habitación. Cogi mis libros y me sente en el escritorio. No puedo creer que tenga que enseñarle a Puckett,de toda la gente que hay en la escuela me tenía que tocar ella pero que oportunidades habían?, era ruda y obvia. Me pregunto si en casa su vida es igual..quizá es su manera de desahogarse?.. quizá es una brabucona que busca quitar sus problemas en la escuela..

- Una muy hermosa - Mi Subconsiente había hablado por mi. Sacudí mi cabeza, ella es... bueno no está tan mal supongo, Sacudí mi cabeza de nuevo ¿Porque pienso esto? y comencé mi tarea

**Fin del cap**

**Aww se que no he actualizado dos domingos :( y he estado muy enferma lo siento! pero mañana les actualizo otro cap y el domingo otro y así estaremos a mano! traducir también lleva trabajo niños!**


	3. Día 4&5

Holaa:D perdón por no haber traducidoo estas ultimas semanas.

_**Creditos a **__**LucyCullen123 **__**;)**_

Día 4&5

SPOV

_...When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, cause you're amazing, just the way you are..._

Yo sé quien soy, pensé mientras apagaba la alarma de mi despertador. Me estiré y comencé a alistarme para la escuela. Me vestí, una camiseta color rosa y una mini falda con unas botas de cuero y me di cuenta que olvidé lacearme el cabello. Oh bueno. Sujeté mi cabello con un moño desordenado y sali a la cocina. Mamá estaba apoyada en la mesa con el blackberry

"Hola mamá" saludé, sirviendome un poco de jugo de naranja que estaba mesa "¿mucho trabajo hoy?" pregunté. Ella asintió con la cabeza

"Ajá, trabajaré con Carter Ritz" ella dijo, Mamá es publicista y trabaja con toda clase de gente famosa

"¿El Rapero?" Pregunté entusiasmada, ella asintió de nuevo "Wow, yo lo amo" le dije

"Quizá lo traiga aquí" me dijo " Podría presentartelo"

"Aw mamá, eso sería genial" exclamé. Justo cuando mi padre vino desde su dormitorio y bajó las escaleras

"Buenos días cielo" le dijo a mamá besandola en la mejilla "Buen día Sammo" me saludó

"Hola" dije

"¿Te quedaste en casa anoche?" preguntó

"Si, ¿porque habria de no hacerlo?" pregunte

"Porque normalmente estás afuera cogiendote a todos los muchachos toda la noche" dijo

"Terry!" mamá dijo con enojo golpeando su pecho

"Me tengo que ir" dije agarrando mis cosas fuera de la cocina y caminando hacia la puerta

"Diviertete en la escuela cariño" mi madre me dijo

"Y mantén tus piernas cerradas" papá gritó. Cerré la puerta y me monté en mi carro. Fui por carly..

Me asomé fuera del edificio de Carly para ver que Benson estaba esperando con ella, Como él decia que hacía, Carly me vio y me saludó. se despidio de Benson y corrio hacia el auto y subió. Mientras ella se ponía el cinturon de seguridad, Miré a Benson. Él me miro y solo le sonrei sin saber que estaba haciendo. ¿Que demonios anda mal conmigo? No pueden atraparme sonriendole a un perdedor... Salí de mi mente y prendí el auto

Estaba en la mesa, pinchando mi ensalada con un tenedor, tratando de darme cuenta que había cambiado. Digo, normalmente yo odio a los perdedores y me niego a ser vista con ellos, no les hablo.. ni siquiera les sonrío y definitivamente no les ofresco ningún tipo de favores sexuales. ¿Porque Benson es tan diferente de cualquier perdedor que haya conocido? Es que el tuvo las agallas de pelear conmigo y defenderse. Pero eso no podría hacerlo muy diferente del resto... ¿o si?

"¿Estás bien Samantha?" me preguntó Becca

"Hmm? Si, bien" respondí

"¿Segura? he mencionado tu nombre por, 10 minutos y tú no me has contestado"

"Hm, Sí estoy bien" dije "Solo estaba pensando, ¿cuantas calorías tendrá este chicle de frutas?" me cubrí

"Oh, no lo sé pero por siacaso no me arriesgo" ella dijo ofrenciendome un poco de su chicle sabor menta y lo tomé. Esto me será de ayuda en mi momento de tutoría con Benson más tarde ¿Que? No! ¿Porque estoy así?

"Hey ¿que le sucedió a tu cabello?" ella preguntó

"Olvidé lacearmelo anoche y no tuve tiempo esta mañana" respondí

Ya era la hora que se supone tendría que ver a Benson y estaba de pie en una distancia considerable frente a la puerta y mirandolo sentado dentro del salón preparandose ¿Porque estoy aquí de pie? Negé con la cabeza y entré

"Hola, Samantha" saludó sin mirarme, pasaba las páginas de los libros

"Hola" saludé timidamente ¿Que demonios me pasa?

"Bueno comenzaremos con el presente y pasado perfecto y tú harás el futuro si? " preguntó

"Ajá" dije sentándome. El tono de su voz era seco y no me miró ni una sola vez, Sonaba enojado. ¿Lo habré jodido demasiado ayer? "¿Aún sigues enojado por lo de ayer?" pregunté, me miró a los ojos

"No" respondió

"No suenas muy calmado" noté

"No.. solo que no dormí mucho anoche" dijo agarrandose la cabeza

"Oh.. ¿porque no?" Pregunté y el solo arqueó una ceja

"Samantha Puckett ¿Preocupada?" él me preguntó

"Dirás.. curiosa" dije

"La curiosidad mató al gato"

"Solo dime"

"Estaba... pesando" me dijo

"¿Sobre?" pregunté. el me miró

"¿Enserio te importa?" el preguntó. Sí

"No" dije "vamos con esto" dije tratando de sonar normal

"Ok"

"¿Eres gay?" la pregunta salió automaticamente de mis labios antes de poder detenerme, El paró de hablar y me miró

"¿Que?" preguntó y no dije nada "¿Porque piensas que soy gay?" exclamó, molesto obviamente

"Bueno hemos estado en la misma escuela por casi 5 años y nunca te he visto con una chica así que..."

"Bueno, eso no me hace automaticamente gay" alzó la voz

"Ok! Solo estaba preguntando" copie su tono, el suspiró y volvio hacia los libros

"No, no lo soy..."respondió. Hm..si no es gay ¿Porque dejo pasar la oportunidad de tener sexo conmigo? El paró de hablar y me miró.. ¿Porque me miraba?

"¿Que?" pregunté

"Tú cabello..." el lo notó

"Sí, no tuve tiempo de lacearlo" expliqué. El se acercó a mi y lo soltó. Me quedé helada ene mi sitio. Usualmente lo empujaría y le diria que demonios cree que está haciendo pero... dentro de mi quise sentir sus manos.. Cristo! ¿que anda mal conmigo? quitó mi liga y mis rizos cayeron en mis hombros el volvió a su sitio

"Usa así tu cabello" el dijo" me gusta más que cuando está lacio" Sonreí "Así que, ¿fue una sonrisa lo que me diste esta mañana?" el preguntó sonriente. Hice lo mismo y el rió. Le gusta mi cabello... "Ok, umm.. Tiempo pasado" el dijo

Salí del salón de clases muy confundida. ¿Porque hizo eso? ¿Porque creyó que era una buena idea? ¿Quería que le pateara el trasero? Más importante... ¿Porque me gustó? Ugh, yo digo.. no es que me guste así que ¿Porque me gustó? bueno no es que me gustara... no me gusta en lo absoluto.. digo ¿Hola? es un perdedor y yo, bueno yo. Es muy perdedor para mí, es bobo, dulce, desesperante, encantador y un nerd.. yo... lo odio

FPOV

No puedo creer que hice eso. ¿Porque lo hice? mas importante, Porque ella no hizo lo que creí que iba a hacer.. Ella estaba algo sonrojada. ¿Que demonios estaba pensando?Ella podría haber hecho cualquier cosa ¿Porque lo hice? Pensé que estaba bien? Ella está fuera de mi liga... No es que considerara salir con ella o algo, Ella es popular, egoísta, concentida, hermosa e inconsiderada.. y.. la odio. Volvi a mis pensamientos y abrí la puerta de mi apartamento

"Mamá?" Llamé cuando entre al apartamento. No habia respuesta pero encontré otra noche pegada en la mesa diciendo que iba a trabajar temprano. Suspiré y entre a mi cuarto para dejar mis cosas en mi cama. Tomé una ducha, tenia que relajarme

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe-

Apagé la radio, Odiaba esa canción.. me levanté para alistarme. Mamá dijo que no iba a venir hasta mediodía... una gran operación o algo, me vestí y tome desayuno. Tomé mis cosas. Agarré mis llaves para salir por el auto. Salí del edificio y ahi estaba Carly esperando a Samantha

"Hey Freddie" ella sonrió

"Hey"

"Oh, Hey buena suerte con tu examen de manejo mas tarde" le dije, ella lo tendría despues de la escuela

"Gracias" sonrió

"¿Nerviosa?" pregunté

"Si" asintió francamente

"Hey, no es tan malo como piensas"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si, también estuve nervioso pero no estuvo..." fui interrumpido por Samantha

"Entra al auto perdedora, estamos tarde" Samantha llamó

"Perdón Freddie, tengo que irme" ella dijo "Te veo más tarde" dijo subiendo al auto. miré hacia allá.. Samantha me sonrio de nuevo. Y no fue una pequeña sonrisa de lado esta vez, fue una sonrisa completa.

SPOV

-and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe-

Me levanté y sonrei a la radio. Amaba esa canción. Comencé a quitarme la pijama mientras bailaba en mi habitacion Call me maybe. Me puse mi maquillaje y mi ropa y mire mi cabello. Me duche ayer pero no lo lacie. Tenia tiempo solo que... no me molesté en hacerlo.. me puse una cola de caballo un poco de acondicionador así que mis rizos estaban perfectos. Fui hacia la cocina para ver a mamá con Carter Ritz, me quedé helada con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

"Samantha, el és"

"Carter Ritz!" completé su frase, sonrojandome "Oh dios, te amo demasiado" dije, sin poder quitar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que traía

"Siempre es lindo conocer a una fan" el sonrió

"Esta es Samantha" mamá interrumpio "Mi hija" ella dijo

" Oh dios no puedo creer que estás en mi cocina- Espera" miré a mamá "¿Porque estás aqui tan temprano?" le pregunté a el "No comienzas tu trabajo antes de las 9" dije confundida

"Samantha, escucha" mi mamá dijo "Um, Carter se quedó anoche para ver unos asuntos financieros que él tiene

"Oh, ok" dije abriendo una barra de cereal y comi un poco "¿Dond está papá?" pregunté

"Está en una conferencia" mamá dijo

"Oh" negé con la cabeza. ¿Asi que papá no estaba y un rapero se quedó aqui? Huh. Justo cuando me di cuenta que mamá estaba usando una camisa de Hombre. Esperen. Nunca había visto a papá usando esa camiseta antes "Um, que hi.."paré de hablar, el estómago me dolia un poco después de lo que habia pasado.. Oh dios mío, mamá habia engañado a papá con mi idolo..creo que voy a vomitar

"Cariño, ¿estás bien?" mamá preguntó

"Sí" respondi "tengo que irme.." agarrando mis cosas y mis llaves

"Ten un buen día cielo" mamá dijo

"Te veo luego" Carter dijo. cerré la puerta y fui hacia mi auto

Benson y yo teniamos que vernos en el almuerzo en vez de las leccione él tenia una cita en el dentista y algo nerd que hacer. Era la lección antes del almuerzo y estaba tan aburrida. Era clase de inglés e ibamos a aprender sobre Romeo y Julieta

"Esta linea infiere que Romeo" el maestro citaba. Gruñí fastidiada y puse mi cabeza sobre mis brazos en la mesa tratando de no escucharlo

De pronto la campana sonó y me di cuenta que me habia quedado dormida

"Samantha ¿vienes?" Becca preguntó, quien estaba sentada en la otra carpeta a mi lado. El Sr Drake dijo que no podiamos sentarnos juntas porque "Hablabamos"

"Nah, tengo la cosa de la tutoría" le dije

"¿No vas a tomar algo de comida antes?" preguntó

"No, llegaré tarde " dije corriendo hacia la puerta

"¿No quieres llegar tarde?¿Para la tutoría? " preguntó caminando conmigo "¿Estás bien?" no lo sé

"Sip, bien" respondí "Te veo después de clases ok?"

"Bien" dijo "Te veo luego" camino hacia la cafetería.. unos minutos despues Benson se mostró

"Hey" sonreí..¿Estaba sonriendo?

"Hola Samantha" saludó "traes rizos de nuevo" dijo agarrando uno de mis bucles y enredandolo en uno de sus dedos

"Si.." el me sonrió

"Se ve... lindo" comentó

"gracias" sonrei siguiendolo hacia el salón. Cerré la puerta y me senté

"Ok...ya que no hemos visto el tiempo futuro ayer. Pensé que podríamos empezar con eso hoy" asentí "Ok, um el tiempo futuro es gramatica dificil" el se detuvo cuando empezó a gruñir mi estomago fuerte "¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó sonriente

"No" dije justo cuando mi estómago gruñó de nuevo. Callate! Esto es embarazoso

"Ten" Benson me alcanzó una barra de chocolate

"Oh no, no como chocolate"

"Oh" dijo "¿Alergica?" preguntó y dije que no" ¿No me digas que no te gusta el chocolate? todos aman el chocolate" dijo

"No... no lo como son muchas calorías" el alzó una ceja

"Comelo" me lo volvió a ofrecer

"¿Que? no" rechacé

"Una mordida" volvió a insistir

"No"

"¿Confías en mi?" El preguntó. pensé en eso en un momento y dije que sí "Entonces cómelo" el dijo "Confía en mi no vas a ganar una libra por comer una barra de chocolate" el dijo yo lo miré y mordí un poco. Oh dios habia olvidado lo bueno que sabe esto

"¿Bueno, verdad?" preguntó y yo asentí... pasamos la siguiente media hora hablando sobre basura que no usa nadie. Como si fuera un debate de mierda improvisada... Gané por supuesto. todo estaba bien hasta que me preguntó de mi vida en casa

"¿Que?" pregunté

"Tu vida en casa"

"¿Que hay con eso?"

"Dime acerca de eso" dijo "¿Que vida llevas? acerca de tus padres, a quien eres más cercana, ¿algún hermano o hermana?" Que tendría que hacer? el estaba tratando de que me abriera, cuando la gente me pide eso los corto pero con él... no podría.."¿y bien?" preguntó

" Bueno.. yo no... no puedo. ¿como?" El sabia que obviamente era nueva en esto

"Ok, um.. empecemos con una simple ¿ Eres feliz?" el dijo

"Si" respondí

"¿Samantha?" suspiré

"No" respondi con la verdad

"¿Porque no?"

"Pues papá es bueno no es el hombre más paciente de todos y no tiene el mejor temperamento"

"¿Te golpea?"

" No, dios no.. solo.. me insulta"

Acaparamos toda la hora del almuerzo haciendome preguntas y yo respondiendolas.. Nunca me habia abierto así con otra persona antes, tiré mis cosas en mi cama cuando llegé a casa y colapsé en mi cama. ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo? No sabia realmente, ¿El sabria lo que pienso? Ugh, lo odio por hacer esto ¿Quien lo reto? Ugh, necesitaba relajarme.. me cambe a mi bikini y cogi una toalla.. me metí al jacuzzi. Gemí cuando el agua caliente tocó mis musculos. Benson va a darme tutoría hasta que mis notas suban. quiza debería esforzarme más para que no tenga que pasar tiempo con él como lo hago ¿Porque Johnson lo escogio? ¿Despues de todas las personas en mi clase?Digo es tan diferente. es un perdedor y yo popular. Soy atractiva y bueno no sé... No lo miro mucho y tiene siempr esos lentes.. me interrumpieron al sonar el telefono.

"Hola?" pregunté

"Grrrr! ponte tus zapatos de baile ahora" La voz de Becca vino del otro lado del telefono "Hoy nos vamos a un club"

"Hey Bex" saludé

"No oigo tus zapatos" ella exclamó

"Becca, acabo de salir del jacuzzi y tengo tarea en realidad no tengo tiempo de..."

"Abre tu puerta" abrí mi puerta, ahí estaban Carly y Becca

"Hey chicas" "¿Como es que?"

"Vamos, nos vamos al club ¿ no me oiste?" Becca exclamó "Alistate " Ella estaba usando una de esas camisetas que solo cubren las boobies. y una mini falda

"No piensas que esto es un poco..."

"¿de puta?" ella pregunto "Hey quiero un buen servicio.. " ella explicó carly usaba un vestido antes de la rodilla ya sabía que usar

"Un minuto" sonrei

Volvi una media hroa después. con un vestido y maquillaje.. usé un vestido que solo me cubría el trasero y mostraba un monton de piel

"Ok vamos" Becca dijo cogi mis llaves

"No las necesitas.. es solo aqui cerca" dijo "Además no podras conducir" sonrei y salimos

FPOV

Estaba en mi cama, no podía dormir. cuando decidí ir al perfil de la red social de Samantha. No soy un pervertido ni nada, solo quería saber un poco más acerca de ella. Habia una foto reciente de ella y sus amigas en un club sonriendole a la cámara. no era su amigo así que no podia tomarme la libertad de mandarle una solicitud de amistad. Dudo que la acepte.

Decidí manejar a la escuela.. agarre mis llaves y acabe en el estacionamiento, vi a carly

"Hey" saludo

"Hey"

"¿Manejas?" ella dijo viendo misl laves

"Sí, solo que mi auto ha estado en el taller..."

"Ah, bien"

"Si necesitas un avento, estaría mas que contento" dije

"Gracias, debería tomarte la palabra" dijo "Con Samantha nuncase sabe" Ella bromeo y yo rei llendo hacia mi carro.. igual llegé tarde por el trafico, increible ! manejo y llevo tarde...

"¿Fredward?" el profesor pregunto

"¿Si señor?"

"Estas tarde"

"lo siento"

"No dejes que pase de nuevo"

"Trataré" dije saliendo del salon de clases.. era la clase dos y Samantha y yo teniamo que vernos para una sesion de tutoría.. me sorprendio verla durmiendo la mesa, abri la puerta y la cerré.. ella casi salta

"Bien, entonces.. tiempo pasado" comencé sentandome y abriendo el libro

"Shhh no tan alto" puso sus manos sobre sus oidos

"Así que el tiempo pasado tiene los mismos verbos que..." Fui interrumpido por ella quejándose y cubriendose los oidos de nuevo. Así que tenía un dolor de cabeza. Ella tenía un dolor de cabeza, fue a un club. Era Karma que tenía reputacion en dejar entrar a menores de edad

"¿Samantha tuviste una noche?" exclamé. Ella puso su mano en señal de silencio y luego asintió "¿Y así manejaste esta mañana?" pregunté

"Puede ser" ella dijo. Suspiré y le traje una botella de agua y algunas tabletas

"Prueba y presta atención" Dije "Ok, entonces el tiempo pasado tiene los mismos verbos como jugar, ir, solo que con diferente pronunciación" Ella hizo un gesto on la mano para que bajara mi tono. suspiré

"Ugh, me siento enferma" ella se quejó, luciendo pálida

"Samantha, ¿estás bien? Quieres.." Dije y justo ella corrió fuera del salón en direccion al baño. Decidi que era hora de ver si estaba bien. Quiero decir, una estudiante de secundaria ebria, ¿Linda y popular como ella? Quien iba a pensar que esto le pasaría a ella.. Psh! Dije linda? No quise decir...es que... justo cuando samantha volvió se veia pálida de nuevo

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté

"No" replicó. Suspiré y fui de nuevo al salón a traer sus cosas

"Vamos" le dije "Te llevaré a casa"

"¿Que?" preguntó

"Voy a dejarte en casa" repetí

"No, no puedes manejar a Shelly" ella dijo, Shelly era su auto. ella lo nombró

"Bien, mi auto está al frente" dije

"Ugh, no quiero ir en un auto de un nerd"

"Justo ahora no tienes opcion"

"Bien, pero solo porque no tengo otra opción" ella dijo. Rodé mis ojos y traté de ayudarla pero me empujó y me siguió hasta el estacionamiento. Puse sus cosas en la maletera e hice un gesto para que subiera

"¿Este es?" dijo mirando a mi auto disgustada

"Entra" dije. Ella lentamente abrio la puerta y entró. Comencé a manejar cuando me di cuenta que no sabía a donde ir

"¿Donde vives?" pregunté

SPOV

"¿Donde vives?" pregunto

"Zona este" comencé cuando me corté a mi misma" ¿Que hora es?" pregunté

"Las diez" me dijo Ugh mamá y papá estan en casa y no voy a ir por ninguna razón ahi

"¿Tus padres están ahi?" pregunté

"¿Que?"

"Tu mamá o papá están en tu casa?"

"Mamá en el trabajo y papá no vive con nosotros" me dijo

"Bien, entonces iremos a tu casa" le dije

"¿Que? ¿Porque?" preguntó

"Porque no quiero ir a la mía"

"¿Porque no?"

"Porque el que hace trabajos en casa está y el me enoja" comencé "Ahora maneja a la tuya" demandé" El se calló y manejo hacia la suya, chico listo

"No pensé que querías pasar el rato en la "casa de un nerd " "Comentó

"Esta es una excepción" le dije "Ahora maneja"

"¿ Sabes? podrías ser menos ruda" sugirió "¿Quizá mas linda?" Negé con la cabeza y mordi mis ladios

"Nop" le dije, suspiró. el volteó en una curva y mi estómago me dolió. lo agarré por el dolor

"¿Estás bien?"

"No Nub, solo llevame a tu casa"

"Te ves muy enferma" dijo "Enserio Sam podríamos dar la vuelta y.."

"¿Me llamaste Sam?" pregunté

"¿Si? es tu nombre ¿no?" preguntó confundido, me burlé de su incompetencia

"Sí pero no puedes llamarme así" reí, el rodó sus ojos y continuo manejando. Me sorprendi cuando vi que paró en el edificio de Carly "¿vives aquí?"

"¿Bromeas verdad?" preguntó "Te veo siempre?" el preguntó "Siempre que vienes por carly estoy ahí, soy el chico que está al lado de ella todas las mañanas" lo miré en blanco

"Nop, no suena ni una campana" dije abriendo la puerta y salí

"Eres increible" Benson suspiró de nuevo antes de irme del auto

"Gracias" Dije con sarcasmo. Por alguna razón el rodo los ojos y tiró la puerta mientras bajaba del auto. Entré y cerre la puerta. él no dijo nada solo entramos al edificio y un hombre de mal aspecto me gritó

"¿Perdón?" exclamé

"Fuera de mi piso limpio" el gritó

"¿No sabes a quien le hablas?" grité tambien "Yo.." Entonces Benson se paró en frente de mi

"Dejalo Lewbert" le dijo al hombre. El hombre hizo un gesto y volvió a su posicion. Benson me guio a las escaleras y lo miré questionandolo

"Hay un elevador perfecto justo ahí" dije presionando el botón. El camino hacia mi y se paró. fue el peor elevador que he visto en mi vida. Tome mi bolsa y saqué un poco de sanitizante de manos puse un poco en las mías y las froté.. Porque tengo el cerebro para cargar de todo en mi mochila. Nos detuvimos y me di cuenta de que este era el piso de Carly

"¿Vives cerca de Carly?" Pregunte mirando las puertas opuestas

"Sip" asintio, cuando sacó sus llaves y quitó el cerrojo de la puerta, me quedé parada adentro. era la primera vez que estuve en un apartamento de un nerd "Vamos yo no muerdo" el me dijo, comencé a explorar el apartamento. ¿Esto se supone es la sala? no podría estar segura, bueno estaba mas limpio que el resto del edificio.. era pequeño pero por todos los muebles que se encontraban..

"¿Esto es..?" Pregunté a Benson, la sala estaba cerca de la cocina y habian tres puertas al final del pasillo

"Sip" Benson me dijo "Esta es mi habitacion, la de mamá y su baño yo tengo el mío propio en mi habitacion"

"Oh"

"¿un tour?" preguntó

"Oh no" no quiero ir a la habitacion de un nerd. Era demasiado malo para mí estar en su casa

"Agua" dijo, apuntando hacia mi. Ugh mi cabeza me dolía demasiado. No quería beber de una de las tazas de Benson así que saqué mi propia botella

"Solo llenala" le dije y el tomó mi botella. Me miró y rodó sus ojos la llenó

"Aqui esta"" me dijo mientras me la tiraba en la cabeza

"Hey," "Que pasa" exclamé. el suspiró "Ok, ¿cual es tu problema?"

"Tú dime " me gritó " un día me odias, el otro día actuas como si fuera tu amigo y ahora vuelves a ser una psicotica perra de nuevo"

"¿Disculpa? No hago nada de lo que me dices. tu solo eres muy sensible" grité de nuevo "Todo lo que hago o diga tiene que estar mal contigo o no?"

"No puedo creer que acepté ser tu tutor, eres demasiado impredecible No puedo con mi cabeza nadie puede lidiar contigo solo eres una brabucona que.." No sé que me hizo hacerlo pero mis labios estaban sobre los suyos

**Ufffff que largo de traducir, pero todo sea por los lectores de habla-hispana**

**¿Reviews? por favoooooooooor **


	4. Día 5-10

¿Ven? si los quiero!.

_**Creditos para **__**LucyCullen123**_

Pude sentir que lo tomé por sorpresta. No sé realmente que me empujó a hacerlo. Estaba perdida en este sentimiento y no estaba pensando con claridad. Esto no era como besar a Jake o a Shane, ni como besar a nadie. Esto... se sentía diferente. No sé que podría... Después volvi a la realidad y me di cuenta que staba besándolo. Freddie Benson el nerd del club de Audio y Video de la escuela secundaria. Oh dios mio, ¿que diablos estoy haciendo? Mi conciencia me gritó, poniendo mis manos el Benson para empujarlo lejos de mí. Solo encontré que él puso sus manos en mi cintura y mis muñecas y me empujo contra él para evitar que escapara. Empezó a besarme de nuevo. Estaba soprendida y volví a empujarlo pero él me condujo mas cerca y más pegado. ¿Que demonios pasa? ¿Porque hago esto? Dios mio si la gente en la escuela se enterara mi estatus social se desplomaría ¡Tengo que acabar con esto!¡Ahora! Mierda no me deja ir. Oh dios él acaba de meter su lengua en mi boca. Oh dios necesito parar. ¿Que carajos estoy haciendo? No me doy cuenta de la gravedad de la situacion! mi reputación va a morir! Ugh, no quiero parar. Sí, si quiero. El mordió mi labio inferior y yo gemí.. después de luchar con mi conciencia, me alejé. ugh, esto está tan mal

FPOV

Oh Dios, ella me besó... Oh dios y sigue besándome! No puede besarme ¿Porque me besa? Ella es ella y yo.. bueno yo. Ella es egoísta, inconsiderada, hermosa. Gran besadora, pensé. Oh dios no debería haber pensado en eso, No estoy permitido a pensar eso. ¿Que demonios digo? No debería haber besos, PORQUE HAY BESOS? ¿que demonios cree que hace? Mas importante, que demonios pienso YO que hago... Les diré que pienso, No lo hago y ese es el problema.. Mientras yo pensaba ella pensaba.. mis brazos actuaro sin consultarme y sujetandola fuertemente. Ella era mejor besadora que todas las que he besado.. No tenia mucha competencia para ser honestos. Oficialmente no tengo control sobre mi cuerpo, Ella gimió y me apretó mas contra su cuerpo, Oh un sexy gemido... Ella es... todo lo que yo odio, Oh mierda pensé cuando tomé su rostro y profundizé el beso, y nos besamos mas fuerte.. Ugh esto está tan mal

SPOV

Derrepente tuve la fuerza para alejarlo de mí cuando sentí un minuto de habernos besado.. de hecho fueron 5

"¿Que haces?" le grité muy enojada

"¿Que?" preguntó "Tú me besaste"

"Esa no es excusa"

"Uh, realmente lo es" exclamó

"¿Sabes quien soy yo?" Pregunté "Tu me correspondiste y estoy fuera de tu liga"

"¿Que? Me besaste tú" No iba a pelear con él "Si me odias tanto, ¿porque me besaste en primer lugar?" preguntó

"Yo..Yo no lo hice" Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que Samantha Puckett se quedó sin palabras

"Exacto" dijo

"Debiste detenerme"

"¿Que?" el pregunto "Era obvio que estaba en un momento de alucinacion, Obviamente no sabia que estaba haciendo debiste detenerme pero no lo hiciste, tomaste ventaja de esto"

"¿QUE? yo no tomé ventaja de"

"Si lo hiciste, digo.. Obviamente yo no te besaría despues de toda la gente de aquí, claro que no estaba pensando bien y lo hice ¿porque te besaria?" terminé

"Sí, estas bien tu prefieres el tipo atractivo no?" preguntó sarcasticamente

FPOV

"Si, estas bien tu prefieres el tipo atractivo no?" pregunté

"Bueno, es mejor que tu tipo" me gritó

"¿Y cual es ese?" Pregunte curioso

"Todo lo que se mueva" exclamó

"Buen oes mejor que tú" alzé la voz, ella respiro dramaticamente

"Tú" me apunto con el dedo" Eres un triste perdedor que no puede obtener a cualquier persona, ni tener a alguna chica para salir ni para besar" exclamó

"Bueno tu lo hiciste"

"Estoy harta" gritó cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de la habitacion

"¿Con que?"

"No vuelvas a acercarte de nuevo a mi" ella me señalo y salio hacia el elevador

"De acuerdo" le dije bruscamente sacando mi cabeza por la puerta, tiré un portazo frustrado. Oh dios mio esta chica es, es... Demasiado complicada, Gruñí por la frustracion y me tiré en la cama. Pare de sufrir cuando oí el timbre de la puerta. ¿Que rayos? salí a mirar quien era y vi a Samantha parada en mi puerta. Nos miramos unos minutos antes de que unieramos nuestros labios de nuevo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han sido tres semanas desde que Samantha y yo nos besaramos en mi apartamento. Tecnicamente nos hemos besado en una regla regular. la coincidencia es que solo nos besabamos cuando peleabamos. Traté de razonar pero no pude, ella no me iba a dar alguna respuesta. Estaba confundido por la situacion y estoy seguro que ella también. O sea, Odio a esta chica y en un momento nos besamos? Y ella, ella besa al chico que odia? Confuso ¿verdad¡ Bueno, supongo que esa es la secundaria

"Hey Benson" Oí su voz hablandome en los pasillos de la escuela. Voltee para mirarla. Ella se ve hermosa ¿que? No, yo digo.. que... oh olvidenlo

"¿Que?" pregunté. Desde que empezamos a besarnos pense que podría ser mas amable conmigo pero...

"Tengo un examen para el siguiente periodo y me ayudarás a pasarlo"ella dijo estrechando un libro en sus manos

"¿Que? ¿El siguiente periodo?" pregunté "¡Y vas a estudiar recien!"

"Lo olvidé, cielos" ella dijo caminando hacia la sala de estudios. suspiré y la segui

"¿Has estudiado algo?"

"Por dios.. no"

"Samantha" dije "¿Sabias que tenias examen hoy?"

"Bueno carly me lo recordo anohe pero luego Becca llamó.. y..."

"Samantha eres imposible"

" Ya tenia planes!"

"Pero tenías examen"

"Era un nuevo club y yo no podía decirle a Becca que.."

"Olvidalo" me sente "¿que hay en el examen?" Pregunte, ella abrio su boca e hizo una expresion de confusion. Quitó el libro de mis manos y vio las paginas rapidamente, ella se detuvo en un punto

"Dinamica, sistemas y ecuaciones en matemática aplicada"

"¿Ah? No soy tu tutor para eso" me quejé

"Entonces..?" me dijo "¿Me enseñarás o no?"

"No con esa actitud" volvi a responderle. ella cruzo sus brazos y mordio sus labios mirandome, me rei un poco "¿Me chantejas?" ella me dijo

"No lo hago"

"Ok" me vio de nuevo "Sientate" le dije apuntando a la silla.

"¿Me enseñaras?" el pregunto

" Bueno Samantha puedo enseñarte todo el curso" puse el seguro de la puerta "en 40 minutos" Le dije

"Bueno, puedes intentarlo" ella me dijo "Sé algo pero tienes que ayudarme"

Estuve hablandoe sobre cosas basicas algo de diez minutos, y luego supe que estaba listo para matarla

"No me estás enseñando bien" ella grito

"No estas escuchandome" le grite de nuevo

"Si lo hago"

"Podrías ponerle mas dedicación no?"

"Tu quieres que falle,¿verdad?" ella pregunto "Es la unica posible cosa en la que puedo pensar"

"¿Tú que?" exclamé

"Sí, tu no quieres que aprenda porque no quieres que sea mas inteligente que tú Así que enseñame en la manera buena"

"Samantha" "Algún dia puedes dejar de pensar que no es tu culpa y quiza un día pensar que en realidad SÍ es tu culpa"pregunte

"No porque NUNCA es mi culpa" oh dios esta chica es... increible no hay palabras para describirla y tengo una A en Español!

"Tú vas por la vida culpando a los demas por tus errores y fallas y nunca te detienes a pensar que quiza tu seas la causante y tú.!" Y me interrumpio en nuestra gran discusion, sí, adivinaron.. Samantha me besó traté de quitarla encima de mi pero no la pude mover de mis brazos, puso los suyos sobre mis hombros, no fue gran cosa pero me besó mas profundo. No puedo creer que la deje hacerme esto a mi de nuevo. Está jodiendo toda mi besamos como 5 minutos bueno podrian ser 30, Me di cuenta cuando ella me tiró y miré hacia el reloj, ella cogio sus cosas y salió

"Genial, voy a reprobar ahora.." dijo abriendo la puerta "Gracias Benson" dijo sarcasticamente, sali despues de ella, Oh mi dios no puedo creer que haga esto!

**:) reviews! me animarian mucho **


	5. Día 11&12

**Hola bueno ya sabrán, destrozé mi lap :( **

It's a new day, it's a new day, it's a new day It-

apagé mi alarma enfadado. ¿Como encajar? pensé. Ugh, estoy tan contenta de que sea viernes. No podría lidiar otro día con Samantha. pero no me tomen a mal, amaba a Samantha quiero decir, Amo verla, amo besarla Oh.. lo que sea. No podía lidiar con su actitud. Es decir discutir con alguien, actuar como si lo odiaras no podía, simplemente no podía con su actitud! Besarlo luego volver a odiarlo? Es tan frustrante! Me vestó y felizmente mi madre no estaba. estaba en un curso de primeros auxilios por el fin de semana así que no me tenia que levantar tan temprano como ella me despierta. me vestí y sali para la cocina por mi desayuno

Hoy comenzaba el juego fuera, este fin de semana. El equipo de basquet y las porristas y todos los que quisieran mirar estaban fuera de la escuela este fin de semana solo para ver ganar al equipo de Ridgeway. Este año era Leavenworth que está masomenos a dos horas de aquí.

Manejé hasta la escuela y cuando pasé la puerta fui golpeado por globos y porristas

"Ugh" gruñí quitando el confeti de mi cabello

"Vamos Benson" gritó un chico del equipo "Demuestra el espiritu"

"No, gracias" respondí y camine de nuevo hacia mi casillero

Estaba de camino al almuerzo despues de las cuatro lecciones mas tediosas que nunca que tenido. Hasta mi maestro estaba con todo esto del juego. En fin, no vi a Samantha en todo el día.. lo que significa, no drama... o eso pensé. Estaba de camino a la cafetería cuando una mano me jaló hacia el armario del conserje. Miré hacia los lados y era Samantha

"¿Que quieres?" pregunté

"Que linda bienvenida eh" dijo

"¿Samantha?" pregunté

"Bueno, quería hablar del juego del fin de semana"

"¿Que pasa con él?"

"Bueno mucha gente irá a Leavenworth así que pensé..

"¿No vas con ellos?" pregunté "Has salido con casi todo el equipo"

"Cállate no fue todo el equipo" se enojó "Bueno, larga historia me quedaré en tu casa el fin de semana"

"¿QUE?" exclamé. todo el fin de semana? con Samantha drama? ella salió y volteó

"Me quedaré en tu casa el fin de semana" dijo

"¿Porque?" pregunté en panico

"Bueno todos se van el fin de semana" ella dijo caminando hacia mi "incluyendo a mis amigos"

"Así que.." pregunté

"Bueno creí que podía quedarme en la tuya así no tendria que quedarme en la mía y tú madre no está en casa" dijo

"Pero, tu no puedes.. ¿como sabes que mi madre no está?" pregunté.

"No sabía.." ella dijo "Ahora lo sé" sonrio

"Quedate en tu casa" exclamé

"No quiero" ella dijo

"¿Porque no?"

"Solo no quiero" ella dijo "Y me di cuenta que todos se están llendo y hay menos opciones de que nos atrapen" ella dijo, acercandose a mí seductoramente deslizando sus dedos sobre mi pecho

"¿Atraparnos?" pregunté "No hay nada que atrapar" exclamé "No puedes quedarte en la mia. no puedo con todo el drama.. por dos días completos"

"Bueno podríamos hacer.." ella quitó sus dedos y los posó sobre mi cuello "cosas" dijo enredando sus dedos en mi cabello

"Samantha tú.." vi sus ojos y vi algo diferente. No sabía que era pero era agradable.. Ella lentamente viró su cabeza hacia la mia y conectó sus labios a los mios, trate de detenerla pero lo vi muy agradable. Es increible pero ella, encaja conmigo. nos besamos unos minutos hasta que ella se separó

"Estaré en tu casa a las siete" ella suspiró y salio por la puerta. la vi un momento

"Mierda" exclamé. tengo que dejar de dejarla hacer eso

Pase el resto de mi día escolar nervioso, ¿que demonios se supone que hare con ella un fin de semana? Digo, ella es una diva! ¿Porque se quedaría en mi casa de todas maneras? por todo un fin de semana, su casa seria la mejor opcion.. me pregunto porque no le gusta estar ahí.. de pronto senti un golpe en la puerta... abri para ver a Samantha en una mini falda rosa y una camiseta blanca. estaba en el telefono

"SI" gritó al telefono, caminando hacia dentro y dejando su bolsa en mi sofá, caminando hacia el refrigerador y sacando una lata de pepi cola

"¿DONDE ESTÁS?" una voz gritó en el telefono "Apuesto a que estás en la casa de algun chico, ¿o no? ¿te lo estás cogiendo?" escuché. Mis ojos se abrieron en shock por la manera en la cual hablaban, ella se sento en la cocina y no pude escuchar mas lo que decía aquella voz

"Sí lo hare despues, No! DIOS! ok! " ella gritó. Entre a la cocina para sacar un posavasos para su lata en la mesa, pero en realidad quería saber de lo que hablaba

"Eres una jodida inutil, no haces nada" escuche de pronto murmullos, es obvio que ella le habia bajado el volumen "SI OK? SI LO ESTOY" gritó "NO PUEDO... OH... SOLO.. OK! PUTAMADRE" ella gritó cortando la llamada

"¿Samantha?" pregunte despues de un minuto

"¿Que?" dijo con las manos en la cabeza

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó

"Si idiota" ella respondio parandose "estoy perfecta"

"Ok, solo decía" dije

"Ok.. asi que.. ¿como te diviertes aqui?" ella preguntó

"No lo hago, veo peliculas.. juegos de video.. leo"

"¿leer para entretenerse?" ella dijo negando con la cabeza " miraré una pelicula" ella se dirigio hacia el reproductor de DVD y cogio uno y lo puso. Agarró el control remoto y se tiro en mi sofá. La pelicula empezó y vi que ella escogio una de comedia. Vimos la pelicula por un rato antes de que ella volteara hacia mi.

"Hey" ella dijo, pateandome despacio

"¿Que?" pregunte

"tengo hambre" ella dijo

"Anda, preparate algo" dije "No te para nadie"

"Anda y hazme un sandwich" ordenó

"¿que? no" exclamé "Hazte uno tu sola"

"No me puedes molestar para que me pare"

"No, no te haré nada"

"Ok" ella dijo pero no se paró del sofá.. Supongo que no quizo hacerse sola el sandwich. Terminamos de ver la pelicula y samantha puso una de nuevo, esta era de comida romántica. suspiré

"¿El baño?" preguntó

"Al final del pasillo, a la derecha" ella caminó. no puedo creerme su actitud, es tan confusa! eso era.. cuando ella regrese le preguntaré que carajo está pasando y que limpie todo este desastre, la encontré texteando un mensaje

"¿Samantha?" pregunté

"¿Que?" dijo mirandome

"Necesito saber que pasa con nosotros" exclamé "asi que empieza a hablar"

"¿Nosotros? no, no no hay ningun nosotros" dijo

"¿Entonces que carajo es esto?" pregunté en frustración

"¿que diablos dices?" ella me respondió ¿enserio? ¿hará esto?

"¿Enserio Samantha? Eres tan jodidamente..." Me cortó de nuevo, o mejor dicho me cortaron sus labios. la empuje inmediatamento "¿Ves? ESO! "

"¿Que?" pregunté

"Oh DIOS ERES TAN TERCA" dije desesperado, tome un largo suspiro y traté de calmarme. no importa si esta chica me saca de quisio "Escucha" suspiré "Necesitas hablarme de lo que te molesta"

"¿QUE PASA CONTIGO?" gritó "No necesito hablar, no necesito explicar nada, especialmente a ti!" Ella gritó volviendo a su telefono. Camine hacia ella y se lo arrebaté de las manos, lo tiré cerca de mi. ella me miró mal

"que MIERDA benson?"

"Escuchame" me enfadé "por una vez trata de no ser tan obsesiva contigo misma, perra consentida que eres y trata de una buena vez de escuchar a alguien mas " ella no dijo nada" escuchame Samantha, no hay nadie" dije mirando hacia los lados "Tú lo dices, todos se han ido al juego, asi que nadie está aqui! solo sé tu misma que no te importe lo que los demás digan lo que quieras hacer, quien quieras ser, ¿ahorita? si!" finalizé. Samantha no dijo nada pero vi lagrimas que brotaron de sus ojos. Oh dios Samantha Puckett llorando frente al nerd del club de A&V, de pronto se acerca a mi y pone sus brazos en mi cuello sollozando sobre mi hombro aferrándose con su vida

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Pausa dramatica-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Pausa dramatica -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ~-~ ~

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de la espalda de Samantha y la llevé al sofá. La bajé en el sofá y continue abrazandola mientras ella lloraba en mi camisa. Para ser honesto, yo realmente no sabia que hacer... Quiero decir, ¿qué hacer si la chica más popular del instituto que nunca deja que nadie la haga caer, lloraba en mis brazos? Movió sus manos a mi pecho, donde cogió a puñados mi camisa, como si estuviera agarrando a algo de estabilidad ... y si la soltaria, se caería. froté su espalda en círculos calmantes mientras ella me empapaba la camisa. que podría haberle hecho esto a ella? ¿O quién? que hice para hacerla caer en mis brazos? Debo haber dicho o hecho algo para provocar sus emociones ... Ella temblaba en mis brazos . Yo nunca había visto a nadie llorar así, con tanta violencia. jugaba con su cabello y me limité a abrazarla mientras ella lloraba. Yo no iba a detenerla, ella obviamente tenía algo que sacar. Después de un rato, dejó de llorar y su respiración se hizo más firme. Miré hacia abajo para ver que se había quedado dormida. La recogí y la llevé a mi habitación y la acosté en mi cama. puse una manta sobre ella y trate de levantarme, pero debido a su firme control sobre mi camisa, estaba atrapado. Suspiré y tomé sus manos y lentamente Intenté sacarlas de mí

"Quedate" me suplicó con mucha vulnerabilidad en una palabra que rompió mi corazón. Me sente en la otra parte de la cama, planeando quedarme hasta que se quedara dormida, volteo hacia mi y quedó en mi pecho. puse mis manos sobre ella

"Buenas noches Freddie"

"Buenas noches Samantha" Ella negó con la cabeza

"Sam" me corrigió "Odio Samantha"

"Entonces porque..." empecé a preguntar pero Sam se habia quedado dormida.. cerré mis ojos

xXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxxXxXxX xXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXXxXxXxxXX xXxxXxXxXXAXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxX x

Me desperté para encontrarla aun durmiendo a mi lado . Me levanté con cuidado, con cuidado de no despertarla y fui a la cocina a hacer café. Apreté la máquina en la máquina de café y esperé. Todavía no puedo creer lo que pasó anoche. Había sido testigo de ver a Samantha Puckett derrumbarse y yo ni siquiera sé por qué. Mi mayor preocupacion, es lo que pasaría hoy, iba a estar dispuesto a hablar conmigo por lo de anoche? O ignorarlo y volver a su antiguo yo? Este último parecía más probable, pero realmente esperaba que no lo fuera. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió para revelar a una Sam cansada mirando a la puerta. Ella me miró, con los ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado de nuevo. Yo no dije nada y ella tampoco,

"Café?" Finalmente le pregunté. Me miró por un rato antes de sacudir la cabeza un poco, "¿Qué quieres para el desayuno?" -Pregunté, tratando de hacerla hablar a mí por lo menos, 'Tenemos tostadas, tocino, huevos'

"No actúes como si nada pasó anoche-dijo con un hilo de voz. Dejé de hablar. Yo realmente no sabia qué decir después de eso,

"¿Quieres hablar? Le pregunté: 'Sólo yo? Nadie más 'Ella pensó por un minuto,

-Ahora no-le sacudió un poco la cabeza, 'tengo hambre', dijo, llegando a la mesa de la cocina. Me reí un poco,

'Tocino? -Le pregunté,

-Por supuesto-respondió ella-. Tiré algunos en una cacerola y empece a cocinar. Cuando termine, puse algunos en el plato delante de Sam,

-Tu mamá deja que tomes café ? -preguntó, señalando mi taza de café en la mano,

-No, pero ella no está aquí, así que ... " Le sonreí, tomando un sorbo,

"Niño malo", comentó. Me reí,

"Ese soy yo", sonrió, tomando otro bocado de su tocino. Cuando terminó, tomó su plato y lo puso en el fregadero. Me di la vuelta para ver a Sam de pie justo en frente de mí. De repente me abrazó. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su espalda,

"Gracias", murmuró en mi camisa,

'¿Por qué?' -Le pregunté,

"por lo de anoche-le respondió:" Porque no te burlaste de mi-respondió ella, "o tomaste ventaja"

"Yo nunca haría eso-dije, 'Y espero que lo sepas"

" Lo sé ahora" -dijo ella, apartándose del abrazo.

**Fin del capitulo **


	6. Día 13-15

"Podemos hablar? "Le pregunté, sentandome en el sofa. Ella no dijo nada solo se quedo mirandome desde la otra parte del sofá "Nada tiene que salir de esta habitacion" le dije "Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo" Le prometí. Ella negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá cerca de mi, otras veces ella hubiera preferido estar lo más lejos posible de mí. Ella no dijo ni una palabra desde que le dije lo de la promesa. Quería que volviera a ser como solía ser

"Yo..." ella murmuró después de un tiempo "No puedo hacerlo..." ella dijo cortante

"¿Que cosa sam?" pregunté

"yo" ella respondió

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunté confundido

"No puedo más ser yo" ella dijo "Es demasiado difícil" ella se rompió, dejando pasar una lágrima o dos por sus mejillas. Me acerque y puse mi brazo sobre su hombro, ella se recargó en mi pecho.

"'¿Que es tan dificil sammy?" Ok, "sammy" Era arriesgarse, lo admito

"Seguir con esto.. la cosa que todos y tú creen que soy" ella dijo

"¿Porque tienes que hacer eso?" le pregunté. Quería preguntarle todo mientras pudiera

"Tengo que lidiar con esto" "la imagen que todos ven de mí" ella se rompió de nuevo "Necesito lidiar con todo esto. No puedo creer que esté llorando frente a un perdedor que me abraza" sonreí un poco "Me refiero a que las cosas deben de seguir como son"

"¿Porque?" pregunté

"Porque de otra manera... saldria lastimada" su voz se quebró en la palabra "lastimada" y juro que mi corazón se rompió ahí mismo

"¿Porque saldrías herida?" pregunté "Tu eres Samantha Puckett, nadie puede herirte" ella rió un poco y sonrió

"Mi...mi padre" ella dijo "Me refiero" se secó un poco las lágrimas y trató de no seguir llorando. Derrepente se paró y se dio la vuelta para no verme "No debería hacer esto, no lo haré"

"Sam" le dije parandome "No lo hagas" le dije tomando una de sus manos. Ella sorpresivamente no se soltó

"Hacer que? "

"Cerrarte de nuevo" le dije "He visto mucho de ti y me hace sentir que te conosco más.." le dije "Pero estás tratando de cerrarte de nuevo y no puedo saber que me estás haciendo esto de nuevo" le dije. Sus ojos se empaparon en lágrimas de nuevo y me abrazó

"Wow, tres abrazos en menos de 24 horas" le dije y sonrió un poco. Ella rompió el abrazo

"Ugh que pasa contigo?" ella exclamó "Siempre que estoy cerca de ti yo..." le sonreí "Quiero contarte cosas, cosas que no le contaría a nadie y sé que no se lo dirás a nadie ni te burlarás de mi. Es como si cuando estoy cerca de ti estas cosas quieren salir y se salen de mi pecho luchando por salir hacia mi garganta" dijo "Contigo yo me siento.." trató de parar" me siento segura.." y terminó. No puedo creer que esté escuchando esto.. de todas las chicas Samantha Puckett me decía esto a mí "Bueno, di algo" dijo rompiendo mis pensamientos. tomé sus manos

" Dejalo salir" le dije "todas las cosas que quieras.. solo.." Me paré cerca de ella "Dejalas salir" cuando terminé ella solo posó sus labios gentilmente en los mios. No era como otro de nuestros besos, llenos de lujuria y urgencia. Este era suave y lento, cosas de las que pensaba que Samantha no era capaz de hacer. Ella me miró a los ojos rogandome que dijera algo

"Bueno di algo" me quebré. Ella sonrio un poco. Minutos después estabamos nosotros en la cama, ella diciendo todas las cosas que quería decir. Yo sentado y mi espalda descansando en la cabecera y ella acostada en mis hombros con sus piernas sobre las mías

"Mi papá" ella empezó "Me refiero no es la persona más aceptable que..Mantengo esto de ser brabucona, pendeja e inconsiderada porque.. bueno es más facil asi" ella dijo. continue jugando con las hebras de su cabello, enredando mis dedos en sus rizos

"¿Porque?" pregunté

"Porque bueno.. el me hace sentir mal conmigo misma" ella dijo "Es mejor ahora que lo que solía ser ntes"

"Como era antes?" ella no quizo responderme "Como era antes cielo?"

"El solía..."

"Sh..." la abracé pegandola fuertemente a mí "No hables de eso si no quieres"

"No yo..." ella comenzó "Solo necesito.. es mejor ahora, que me haga sentir mal a que me haga sentir que no le importo a nadie " ella termino y no dijo más en un minuto, yo también estaba conmocionado "Esa es la manera que solía decirme " ella dijo "Inutil, sin importancia, pedazo de mierda" dijo. No pude creerle "Así que comencé a ser así para que dejarla de hacerme sentir mal, Me refiero que solo sirvo para tener sexo" ella explicó. La pegé mas a mi cuerpo. Si llego a conocer a ese hombre yo...

"Sam"

"Y descubrí que mi mamá está engañando a papá con Carter Ritz"

"¿Carter ritz?" dije negando "Pero es un idiota" exclamé y ella me golpeo

"Hey es mi idolo" ella me dijo

"Perdón" sonrei. Oh dios ella me ha golpeado y me dijo que su madre está engañando a su padre con un rapero, oh dios

"Sam.. estoy" no sabía que hacer con al situacion ella agarró un papel tissue de la caja de mi mesita de noche

"Pienso que.. no sé que hacer " ella dijo "No sé como.."

"No necesitas hacer nada" la abracé nuevamente "Sabrán solucionarlo solos.. no puede ser para siempre" Ok.. no fue el mejor consejo

"No mi papá.. el no necesita que le mientan así y mi mamá... ella es infeliz.."

"Wow.." suspiré "escucha, o puedo decirte que hacer o como lidiar con esto" dije "me refiero que no..

"Hombre me encantaría que Melanie estuviera aquí.."

"¿Quien?" pregunté

"Oh um.." murmuró " Mi hermana gemela"

"¿Tienes una hermana gemela?" pregunté

"Sí pero está en una escuela de botes y dificilmente viene a casa.. pero la extraño.." ella dijo en una voz pequeña

"Aw Sammy" le dije "eres cercana a ella?"

"Bueno poquito" ella respondió "No la he visto desde Navidad de hace dos años pero chateamos siempre"

"Nadie sabe de esto?"

"Bueno solo porque todos piensan que ella es mejor" ella me dijo "Digo que es femenina, perra, pedazo de.."

"Como tratas de ser tú?" pregunté

"Supongo.." Ya está! ella trataba de ser como Melanie para que la gente la quisiera

"Sammy no necesitas ser como alguien más para que le agrades a los demás" dije "Apuesto a que la gente te querría como eres.. si les muestras tu verdadero yo" le dije "Te diré que me gusta más Sam que Samantha" le dije y sonrió y me dio un pico en los labios. Amaba los besos de Sam mucho más que los de Samantha. Eran tan dulces.. era como una nueva chica. Me imaginaba cuanto se quedaría así..

"Gracias" ella susurró

"¿por que?"

"Por ser tú " ella terminó "Otra persona, no sé si dicen ser quienes son, tu sabes porque trato a todos como un pedazo de mierda.. pero es la unica manera que sé para no salir herida" ella dijo "Tu sabes, sueno ridicula pero.." la paré poniendo mi dedo en sus labios

"No suenas para nada ridicula" dije "y gracias"

"¿Porque?" ella pregunto confundida

"Por ser honesta" le dije. sus labios se tornearon para dar una sonrisa

"Eres el unico que conoce esto de mi" ella dijo "Nunca se lo habia dicho a nadie y se siente.. un poco bueno sabes?" preguntó. la abracé y nos quedamos así un tiempo

"Salgamos"

"¿Que?" preguntó

"Salgamos.." dije de nuevo "Solo nosotros, fuera del apartamento

"Ha.. estás bromeando verdad?" pensé que algo así iba a venir "Puede verme alguien con un perdedor y .." ella dijo "Perdón.." se disculpó

"Bien"

"Salgamos" decidió

"Enserio?" pregunté

"Sí, digo veamos una película o algo" dijo

"Si claro" sonreí y me pare para ofrecerle mi mano. ella la tomó y sonrió

"No quiro ver una asquerosa pelicula de terror" ella exclamó

"¿Porque no?" pregunté

"Son pateticas y nunca dan miedo" ella dijo

"Ok.. veremos la que tú quieras.. " dije "pero solo si podemos tomarnos de las manos"

"¿Que?" " pero alguien puede.."

"Todos están fuera por el juego y no vuelven hasta el Lunes" ella tomó mi mano y la encajó en la suya, entrelazamos los dedos y escuché un suspiro de fastidio

"Sam" dije enojado "Nadie está aqui ok? Así que deja de actuar como si estuvieras avergonzada de que te vena conmigo"

"Amor tu sabes que no es así" dijo en una voz pequeña

" Ah si?" le dije "Entonces besame" ella miró alrededor y rapidamente me dio un beso en los labios. Suspiré decepcionado.

"Vamos a ver tu pelicula" sonrei y pedí los boletos

"Quieres algo de comer?"

"Claro" dijo ella "¿Donde?"

"Um.. te parece algo de la nueva pizza que está por los aldededores?" sugeri

"Claro" ella sonrió. salimos de los cines y caminamos en direccion a la pizzería. la alcancé y tome su mano. llegamos.

"¿Que quieres?" pregunté "todo lo que quieras"

"Cualquier cosa? Es algo peligroso para decirmelo a mí ,benson" ella sonrio

"Cualquier cosa para mi princesa" dije, ella se rió. Me dijo que quería algo fuera del mundo y lo ordené mientras ella se sentó en la mesa. Vi a Sam con el teléfono y me senté tomando la pizza en frente de ella

"un texto de bex" ella me dijo

"¿Si?" pregunté "que dijo?" pregunté

"Ella dice que debí haber venido, hay muchos chicos y ella ya se cogió a tres"

"Mierda, tres?" exclamé. ella asintió "Ella se fue ayer"

"Bex, que rápida" exclamé y rei. Ella comio un poco de su pizza " esta demasiado buena" escuché la campana de la puerta. alguien habia entrado

"Mierda" Sam exclamo mientras se cubría en su casaca y volteaba hacia el otro lado de la ventana. la miré confundido por lo que estaba haciendo. Ella apuntó a la caja registradora donde estaba un hombre de mediana edad. " es papá" dijo Sam e inmediatamente me sentí enojado. Me paré para enfrentarlo pero ella agarró mi brazo "No" ella dijo

"Sam yo.."

"Por favor" ella me suplicó. Me volvi a sentar y Sam me miró alarmada

"Carajo" ella dijo cubriendo su rostro

"Sammy?" el preguntó. suspiré y lo vi

"Hey papá" ella dijo

"¿Donde has estado? " pregunto "Afuera cogiendote otro chico apuesto" rió. comencé a pararme pero sam tomó mi mano abajo de la mesa

"Quedandome con un amigo"

"¿Este es tu amigo?" preguntó apuntandome

"Si"

"Wow.. Sammy, no tu estandar usual eh.." el dijo. Ok.. me ofendió

"Solo vete"

"Eso es rudo" el dijo " Tu sabes.. me saliste igual a tu madre" el dijo "Ella solía cogerse a cualquier cosa que se moviera a tu edad" el dijo "Anda y quedate con cualquier tipo y no le digas donde vas." Vi a sam mirando hacia abajo su cara poniendose roja y sus ojos rellenos en dolor

"Deja de hablarle de esa manera" le dije

"¿Que?" preguntó

"Freddie.."

"DIJE QUE LE DEJES DE HABLAR ASÍ"

"¿Porque debería?"

"Porque no tienes el derecho de hablarle así" grité. Senti que sam me apretó la mano. " Ah veo que te conseguiste un protector Sammy" rió "Pensé que te conseguirias uno menos patético"

"NO LE HABLES ASÍ" sam gritó

"¿Que?"

"No puedes hablarle así" ella repitió.. mis ojos se abrieron

"Ha siempre has sido una perra.. pero pensé que tenías gusto" ella dijo " y Luego me sales con esto" dijo apuntandome a mi

"Estás jodidamente sordo? " gritó " No le hables así" en este punto todos en la pizzería habian posado la miraada en Sam y su padre.

"Ah poniendote defensora. así estamos no sammy?" El sonrio "Como tu madre vas a terminar como ella, Tu sabes que una zorra que te engaña y abre las piernas a cualquier cosa que se mueve.. Tu sabes que solo sirves para.."

"CALLATE" sam dijo

"Que?"

"TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS" sam gritó parandose "Has estado tirandome toda tu mierda en mi vida sobre la perra que soy, diciendome que nunca tendré nada o nadie, Haciendome sentir como una mierda" exclamó y yo no podia creer que estuviera diciendo esto en frente de su padre "Y NO NECESITO QUE HAGAS NADA POR MI ni que me juzges"

"Todo lo que dije estaba fuera de amor para darte un empujon"

"No, no lo estaba" ella gritó "Has estado poniendome debajo toda mi vida y no es un consejo"

"Dios Sammy, no es tan importante.. es otro compañero de sexo..porque te importa tanto?" el dijo.

"PORQUE LO AMO" ella gritó. mis ojos estaban abiertos y me congele.

"Sam?" Ella me ama? tan pronto ella salió corriendo hacia la calle "Sam" la llamé saliendo de mi caebza.. El padre de sam aguera de la puerta y corri hacia las calles.. " Sam" corri despues de ella..

"Que quieres benson?" ella dijo llorando porque?

"Sam.. lo que dijiste.. fue"

"Ya sé.. fue algo estupido" dijo secandose las lagrimas" No quise decirlo solo abri mi boca y salio"

"No.. fue.."

"N puedo.. no sé como ni que quiero" exclamo "dijo mi cabeza está tan jodida ahora un día soy la perra egolatra y luego soy la chica que abraza a nerd y se cae" ella me gritó "y me enamoro" ella dijo llorando ahora. no pude imaginar que pasaba en su caebza en ese instante. la abracé e intentó alejarme

"Te amo también por cierto" le dije al oido. ella me empujo y me miró llorosa

"¿Que?" preugntó

"Dije que te amo también" ella me miró por un minuto

"Solo lo dices porque sientes que deberías" ella dijo "Digo quien podría enamorarse de una perra como yo.."

"Hey no eres una perra.. solo actuas como una a veces" Dije. Ella sonrió un poquito

"Enserio crees eso?"

"Desde que me mostraste tu verdadero yo" dije

"¿Que pasa contigo?" pregunté

"No en realidad yo..

"Sammy dime.."

"Desde que me besaste"

"¿Cuando teniamos tutoría?"

"No cuando me besaste cuando fui por primera vez a tu departamento" dije "Cuando tuvimos una pelea.. es donde descubri que era cariñoso y dulce.. solo quería que me abrazaras y al mismo tiempo me hacias llorar más que en mi pasada vida, me haces sentir cosas que jamás habria imaginado sentir.. " lagrimas caían por sus ojos

"Sam.. " no sabia que decir.. la abracé y nos quedamos asi unos minutos "Fue muy valiente sabes?"

"¿Que cosa?" preguntó

"Lo que hiciste" dije "confrontar a tu padre así" ella sonrio

"Bueno voy a recibir mucha mierda de él cuando llege a cada"

"No importa lo que diga" dije "Porque sabes que tendrás siempre otras personas en tu vida que te podrán dar confianza, el amor y todo lo que necesites"

"No realmente, solo te tengo a ti"

"No" le dije "tienes un montón de amigos que pueden ayudarte

"No después del lunes" dije "Cuando me muestre así sin mi reputación la gente va a tratarme diferente"

"No, lo harán"

"Si lo haran"

"Apuesto a que carly no"

"Por la manera en la que le hablé no estaría sorprendida"

"Bueno, que tal si vamos juntos a la escuela el lunes?" le pregunte "Podríamos encarar esto juntos" ella asintió

"Sí" sonrio "Ok, vamos a casa esto se pone dramático para mi" ella dijo y yo reí.

"Hey sammy?" volteó hacia mi

"Que?" pregunto

"Te amo" sonrei

"Te amo también" ella sonrio y me besó

**Fin del cap**

**perdón si los he tenido abandonados :( enserio no he tenido mucho tiempo, mas tarde les actualizo i'm pregnant y how to touch a girl! **


End file.
